Ice Cream
by GinnNekoChanAngel
Summary: Tired and bored, Light decides to get ice cream with L. LxLight shonen ai


**Ginn: Okay first fic for DN! That works… however trying new things don't usually end well for me…**

**Ryujuki: Okay then. Yeah.**

**Ginn: Okay for future notice: L will be called Ryuuzaki because I feel like it! That's a lie. I like the name Ryuzaki better.**

**Ryujuki: Ginn-baka here does not own Death Note.**

**Ginn: This story was inspired by a random plotbunny. I COULD have done it for another of my OTPs, but this one seemed to fit the most.**

**The bottom line: I suck. On with da fic~**

Light sighed. "Ryuuzaki, we haven't left the building in two weeks. It's getting boring." Ryuuzaki looked up from his computer.

"I suppose we could go out for a bit. Although it would be a little socially awkward to go out with this chain on." He pointed out, waving the chain a bit to prove his point. Light stood up.

"I don't care. I need a break." He started walking towards the elevator door, the length of the chain dragging behind him. Ryuuzaki shrugged and started walking behind him lazily.

Light tugged on the chain. Eventually they were outside.

"So what are we going to do anyway?" Asked Ryuuzaki. Light thought for a moment.

"We're getting ice cream." He said bluntly. Ryuuzaki shrugged again. Quietly in a childish part of his mind he was cheering because he loved ice cream.

"Okay." He responded quietly, only paying half attention to what he was saying.

They walked the short distance to an ice cream shop, receiving many odd stares from passing people. They got into the line to order ice cream. There were only a few people in front of them. Someone sitting at a table a few feet away from them looked at them oddly.

"We lost a bet." Said Light casually. The person immediately turned their head. After a few minutes it was their turn to order. Light quickly scanned his options, which were hanging on a sign. Ryuuzaki ordered a hot fudge Sunday and Light ordered a simple chocolate cone. They waited a few minutes for their ice cream to be made. Light paid the woman and took his ice cream. They sat down at the nearest table and began eating their appropriate desserts.

Ryuuzaki carefully scooped a little ice cream Sunday in his mouth. He'd had much practice eating ice cream, and could now eat it without getting a single drop on his face or clothes. Light was trying his best, but it was hot and it was melting fast. He had to wipe his mouth with a napkin quite a few times. As expected, Ryuuzaki finished his Sunday first. He looked at Light eating away at his. A few droplets would almost fall off the cone, but then he would lick them up just before. Ryuuzaki sighed. It was like he was being taunted.

He grunted. Light finally finished all the ice cream on top, and drank the rapidly melting ice cream inside the cone. Light finally ate the remaining cone. Ryuuzaki looked at the ice cream staining his lips. He leaned across the table and licked Light's lips.

"What was that all about, Ryuuzaki?" He said loudly. Ryuzaki relaxed back in his position.

"You had ice cream on your lips." He responded. Light seemed to get a bit angry.

"Couldn't you just tell me to wipe it off?" He shouted. Ryuuzaki shrugged.

"I like chocolate." A smug look suddenly came on Light's face.

"Oh I get it now." Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Light leaned back against a tree.

"You like me." He smirked. Ryuuzaki jumped to his feet.

"I do not!" He said angrily with a blush spread across his face. Light chuckled.

"I'm right! That blush proves it!" Ryuuzaki clenched his fist.

"That's it! There's now a 30% chance that you're Kira!"

"Hey! Its okay I like you too, damnit!" Shouted Light. Ryuuzaki paused.

"You… really?" Light nodded. Ryuuzaki quickly kissed Light's lips. He smiled.

"You taste like chocolate, Light-kun." Light smiled back deviously. In the blink of an eye, he quickly kissed Ryuuzaki in a similar way. He smiled back.

"And you taste like vanilla and fudge, Ryuuzaki."

~End~

**Ginn: … I suck. I worked hard on this and it sucks… am I the ONLY one who would write something like this? Probably.**

**Ginn: This WAS my OTP for a bit, but then it got boring. I would have posted it a while ago, but I didn't for reasons. …**

**This was my first fic for DN so be nice! I know I suck don't rub it in!**


End file.
